South Park: High School Life
South Park: High School Life is American 2017 film Directed By Tim Miller Producers: Trey Parker, Matt Stone, and Damien Chazell Star: Josh Hutcherson, Thomas Brodie-Sangster, Will Poulter, and Alex Pettyfer Plot These characters are in high school, so Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and Kyle's adopted brother Ike go to the movies to see Terrance and Phillip in their first movie "Asses of Fire" ("Mountain Town"), but ignore the warning about the R rating for crude jokes and excessive language ("Uncle Fucka"). After the movie, the boys head down to Stark's Pond to impress everyone else (everyone ice skates to Uptown Funk (ft. Bruno Mars) - Mark Ronson), and causes them to want to see the movie, including Wendy Testaburger ("Wendy's Song"). At school on Monday, after a high school rally announcing Prom night (with cheerleading and dance class performing to Beg For It (ft. MØ) - Iggy Azalea), Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman are sent to see Mr. Mackey after repeating the word "fuck" many times in front of Mr. Garrison. The mothers are called in about the incident and try to find out where they heard the language from. Cartman wants to get out, and reveals it was the "Asses of Fire" movie, which makes Kyle's Mom, Sheila, angry. At lunch, Chef tells the boys that mothers are just crazy and overprotective. The boys meet up with the other guys on the bleachers over by the football field (while listening to Talk Dirty (ft. 2 Chainz) - Jason Derulo), and discussing how crazy Kyle's mom is, but then leads to the guys discussing which girl they are taking to Prom. Easy answer for Stan -> Wendy Testabuger, Kyle and Clyde Donovan are still debating over who should go with Bebe Stevens, if Bebe goes with Kyle, Clyde goes with Annie Knitts, Cartman is going with Red (last name unknown), Kenny is going with Lola (last name unknown), Butters Stotch is going with with Esther (last name unknown), Craig Tucker is going with Heidi Turner, Token Black is going with Nicole Daniels, Tweek Tweak is going with Millie Larsen. Over the announcements at lunch, Mr. Mackey has decided to ban all things Terrance and Phillip from the school, sending everyone wearing T&P home, the whole school is sent home. A day later, Mr. Mackey holds a rehab session with the kids, teaching them swearing is bad ("It's Easy, Mmm'kay"). They are sent home after the session, but go see the movie again, Cartman and Kenny argue about the possibility of lighting farts on fire, over a $50 bet, Kenny lights a fart on fire, and catches himself on fire. An ambulance shows up to help, but is hit by a dildo truck and then a gasoline truck, all explode, and Kenny dies, Kenny's remains are taken to a hospital to be put back together, but with a baked potatoe for a heart, Kenny dies again. The mothers, who are now furious, have Stan, Kyle, and Butters grounded for the rest of the week, and Cartman grounded till the end of next week. As Kenny goes up to Heaven, but is rejected and sent down to Hell ("Hell Isn't Good"). Kenny's death prompts Sheila and other mothers to start a protest and form M.A.C., or "Mothers Against Canadians" ("Blame Canada"). Shelly, Stan's sister, is in charge of watching over the boys, but then goes in her room to listen to Madonna (her music is ancient). The boys turn on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, Terrance and Phillip are arrested on the show. Canada's response to Terrance and Phillip's arrest is bombing the Hoover Dam. One day at school, Mr. Garrison is forced to teach the mother's lesson plans instead of his, until Mr. Mackey calls in the leadership students (Stan, Kyle, Wendy, and Bebe) for a mandatory meeting, it ends up being an assembly that announces the execution of Terrance and Phillip. The boys don't want to be involved in any of this, until Wendy discusses freedom of speech and censorship until Cartman blames Kyle's mom for everything, until she shows up unexpectedly ("Kyle's Mom's a Bitch"). Cartman is later used for an experiment for the V-Chip, a chip inside the head that electrocutes the subject if they swear. Back at home, Stan is doing one thing he shouldn't be doing, Wendy stripping naked over Skype (and listening to Get Low (ft. Dillion Francis) - DJ Snake), until his dad comes in and notices nothing, telling Stan he is no longer grounded because the week is over. Stan tells the guys to meet him at the Drive-In for "A Haunted House" Double Feature, because everyone else is no longer grounded and Cartman got his grounding time reduced, Randy writes another Lorde song. Everyone came in different cars, Kyle snuck everyone else in (listening to Chandelier - Sia), the girls came in two separate cars (both lip syncing to Me Too - Meghan Trainor). Upon meeting up with the girls there, Bebe is a no show. While Heidi Turner and Millie Larsen are in the bathroom doing their makeup, they notice Bebe is there, Bebe skipped a period. With the news traveling fast, Clyde decides Kyle should take Bebe to Prom, and he'll go with Annie Knitts (Kyle sits by Bebe and both listen to Love Me Harder (ft. The Weeknd) - Ariana Grande). Kyle and Bebe begin an official relationship, somebody has to be the daddy. Later, the mothers decide the whole town should burn everything Canadian, forcing Clyde to throw his Terrance and Phillip comic books into the fire, Cartman is more upset because of the V-Chip and not allowing him to say awesome words. Kyle, Stan, Butters, and Cartman decide to form La Resistancse and send the message to their friends and classmates ("What Would Brian Boitano Do?"). Meanwhile in Hell, Satan is torturing Kenny until Saddam Hussein shows up and is revealed to be Satan's lover. Satan later discovers the war between America and Canada up on Earth, there is a prophecy stating if the blood of two innocent Canadians touches Earth's soil, Satan will rule the world ("Up There"). Days before the execution, South Park High has a football game, during post-football season, and are losing to North Park, during a cheerleader battle between schools (cheerleading to Bang Bang (ft. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj) - Jessie J), the dads pooped in North Park's tubas (don't sue me Family Guy), and then a orchestra battle occurs, but North Park got into a shitty situation. A moment of silence for Kenny's death, and a charity for Kenny's family, raising $200K. The game is back on and for the first time in the history of South Park High, they finally beat North Park (Victory song: Turn Down For What - Lil John), giving the boys a better chance at saving Terrance and Phillip. Back in Hell, Kenny tells Satan he should leave Saddam. Although Satan agrees, Saddam convinces Satan that he must go back to Earth so they can rule together ("I Can Change"). Satan can't bring himself to break up with Saddam and they both head for the surface. On the night of the meeting, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Butters accidentally find a video of Cartman's mom in a Sheiza video, the video is later seen by Tweek, Craig, Clyde, and Token. And then later, seen by Wendy, Bebe, Red, Nicole, Annie, Heidi, Esther, Lola, and Millie. Kyle is able to send the email, and then everyone is told to sneak out at night to head to Denny's for the meeting. While Cartman is getting tucked in, he waits for the perfect moment until his mom leaves the room. As Cartman sneaks out, he sees the ghost of Kenny, warning him if Terrance and Phillip die, Satan and Saddam Hussein will rule the world. Cartman breaks the news to the other guys, and then go over the plans for rescuing Terrance and Phillip to everyone else, which the execution is being held during a USO Show, and are given an address to "The Mole", who can help them get in and out of the USO Show ("La Resistance"). Canadians are being forced into "death camps", forcing Kyle to hide Ike in the attic. The boys meet The Mole. The USO begins and everyone is in position, Bebe tells Kyle she's not pregnant. Stan and Kyle blend in with the audience while Cartman and Butters go to turn off the power, and The Mole digs underneath to free Terrance and Phillip, with performances by Winona Ryder (who also plays Kenny's Mom) with her ping pong ball trick, and Randy doing Cock Magic. The boys buy Cartman and Butters more time by forcing Big Gay Al to perform his war song ("I'm Super"). Cartman and Butters are so close to turning off the power until they are frightened by Kenny's ghost telling them it's too late, failing to turn off the power. The Mole is spotted as he is so close to freeing Terrance and Phillip, he is chased through the tunnel he dug by guard dogs, and is critically wounded, and then dies of his wounds ("The Mole's Reprise"). The boys are now desperate to run up and confront their mothers before Terrance and Phillip can be executed, until explaining Kenny's warning, the adults ignore it and go on with the execution, but then is attacked by Canada and war rages out. Cartman is able to turn off the switch, Stan informs the other of La Resistance, waiting in the forest, that they have the assets. While running for cover from firing guns and explosions, a grenade hits Stan in the leg, causing him to trip hard, as he sees the grenade, he looks at Kyle, in which Kyle looks back at the same time, the grenade explodes, and Stan dies. The mothers start to realize the war was a terrible idea, except for Sheila, the other mothers go down to find their kids because they don't want them to suffer the same fate as Kenny. Stan's dead body flies towards the forest and Wendy starts to shed tears because she expresses her love for Stan, Kyle shows up and realizes it's too late, Kyle and Wendy cry over Stan's dead body, while everyone else starts to shed tears too, Craig flips off the war. Stan wakes up in Hell and finds Kenny, showing Stan that La Resistance is still alive. Stan is sent back to Earth and is alive again. La Resistance shows up on the battlefield, armed, to protect Terrance and Phillip. Cartman's V-Chip breaks and is free to swear again, accidentally shocking Butters. Everyone around has guns, and Stan reveals that they are protecting them for their fart jokes, freedom of speech, and censorship. Everyone lays their guns down, but Sheila shoots and kills Terrance and Phillip. The blood is spilt and Satan and Saddam Hussein rise to rule the world, as he blames Kyle's Mom for spilling the blood of the innocent. Saddam wants more attention, and releases a demon with a big dick to chase after La Resistance in a Benny Hill sequence, Cartman ends up going Dragon Ball Z on Saddam, with a series of ultimate swears, Satan and Stan send Saddam down to Hell, having enough of him, and is impaled by a rock. Kenny is granted one wish, and his wish was for everything to go back to before he lit that fart on fire. And then everything goes back to normal, and Kenny is alive again (even though the show never explains it), Terrance and Phillip are alive again. Wendy and Stan kiss, on the lips, but no vomit. Christmas Time, and the city has just been rebuilt after the destruction the war left on the town, Stan and Wendy do a musical number for a song that nobody remembers ("It Happened In Sun Valley"). Okay this song was on "Mr. Hankey's Christmas Classics" CD, but still, fits in with the holiday sequence. Five Months Later: The night of the Prom, the parents take photos of their kids before going to the dance. Cast * Josh Hutcherson as Stan Marsh * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Kyle Broflovski * Will Poulter as Eric Cartman * Alex Pettyfer as Kenny McCormick * Thomas Mann as Butters Stotch * Kaya Scodelario as Wendy Testaburger * Dakota Fanning as Annie Knitts * Jennifer Lawrence as Bebe Stevens * Dylan O'Brien as Craig Tucker * Dacre Montgomery as Clyde Donovan * Shailene Woodley as Heidi Turner * Alexandra Shipp as Nicole Daniels * Maika Monroe as Red * Dexter Darden as Token Black * Shayne Topp as Tweek Tweak * Cara Delevingne as Esther * Jane Levy as Lola * Naomi Scott as Millie Larsen * Ike Broflovski is a CGI character voiced by Trey Parker's 3-Year old daughter * David Cross as Mr. Garrison * Craig Robinson as Chef * George Clooney as Mr. Mackey * Angelina Jolie as Principal Victoria * Adam Sandler as Randy Marsh * Helena Bohnam Carter as Sharon Marsh * Kristen Schaal as Shelly Marsh * Jack Black as Jimbo Kern * John Tuturro as Gerald Broflovski * Melissa McCarthy as Sheila Broflovski * Carrie-Anne Moss as Lianne Cartman * David Spade as Stuart McCormick * Winona Ryder as Carol McCormick * Mike Myers as Stephen Stotch * Gwyneth Paltrow as Linda Stotch * James Phelps as Terrance * Oliver Phelps as Phillip * Trey Parker as Big Gay Al/Satan Singing Voice * Johnny Knoxville as Ned Gerblansky * Dakota Goyo as The Mole * Liam Neeson as Satan (Voice) * Rodrigo Santoro as Saddam Hussein